Truly, Madly, Deeply
by These Tears I Cry
Summary: Cole keeps failing to ask out his crush, Karly, and it eventually leads to some bad things. Yet, does he still have a chance with her? SteamShipping. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Title inspired by the song by Savage Garden.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got this idea from a Ninjago story on Instagram. This story is different from the Instagram user's story, but at the same time different.**

**Warning: Cole will be OOC, and my OC will sound like a total Mary Sue. Even if this is so, I kindly ask that you don't flame this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ninjago, sans my OC. If I did, Nya wouldn't be freakin' falling for Cole in Ninjago 2014. -.-**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Cole's POV**

It's midnight, and I'm just laying in my bed, looking up at the ceiling for what seems like countless hours when really, it has only been fifteen minutes. The only sound in the room is the tick-tock-tick-tock of the clock on the wall. I'm too much in thought to be sleep.

Why am I in so much thought? I failed. Failed what exactly? Well, I failed to ask out my crush, Karly, the Ninja of Mist, for the seventh time. Once again, I shied away in fear of being rejected. That's one thing I fear the most when it comes to her.

One thing I like about Karly is her style. She appears to be emo, with black hair with red tips that covers her eyes. She also has five piercings: one on each side of her eyes and one under her lips. The outfits she wears always appear to be punkish, and she's interested in many things that most girly girls aren't. I completely admire the fact that she's different.

Yet...I wonder if I even have a chance with her. These types of thoughts swirl around my head, and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Just so you know, these chapters will be short. Deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's POV**

I walk into the living room, stretching my arms and yawning. I'm just about to watch TV when suddenly I see Cole sitting on the couch, appearing to be deep in thought. He also appears to be upset about something.

"Hey Cole. Is something wrong?" I ask with concern.

Cole jumps at my voice and looks up to face me. "Um, what?"

"You seem to be upset about something. So, what's wrong?" I ask.

Cole frowns more and shakes his head. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Well, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on," I reply, crossing my arms.

Cole looks down and sighs. "Okay...but you have to promise not to tell anybody else."

I nod my head. "Your secret is safe with me."

He continues looking down as he explains his problem to me. "Well...I have a huge crush on Karly...I think she's very beautiful, strong, and talented in every way. I've tried to ask her out a couple of times, but I always got too shy and canceled my plans to ask her...and I really want to get the courage to do so...but I just can't."

I nod my head, showing that I understand. "Well, you should just go for it. I'm pretty sure she likes you back; you're possibly the most handsome Ninja out of all of us, according to our fangirls."

"Yeah...but how should I do it?"

"Hmm...perhaps you could buy her a bouquet of flowers. Show her how much you care."

Cole remains silent for a moment, then nods his head happily and stands up. "That's a great idea! Thanks Jay! You rock!"

"No problem, bro," I reply, smiling and giving him a bro-fist.

Cole smiles back and runs out the door while I smile to myself, glad that I've helped my Ninja bro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole's POV**

I follow Jay's advice and make my way to the Floral Shop. Once I get there, I browse the bouquet aisle until I find the specific bouquet of flowers that I'm looking for: red roses. I grab them, pay for them at the cashier, and make my way back to the Monastery.

Once I enter the Monastery, I go to my room and place the flowers under my desk, where nobody can see them. Just then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shout to whoever's on the other side.

The door opens...and Karly walks in. I start blushing a little, and I try my best to hide it.

"Hey Cole, I just wanted to let you know that Sensei's giving us a lecture in thirty minutes. Basically, he's..."

At that point, I lose track of what Karly's saying and gaze into her beautiful eyes. They're so brown...like chocolate. I freaking love chocolate, and whenever I eat it, I'm reminded of Karly...

"Cole? Hey, Cole! You okay?"

I'm awaken from my trance, and I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay...remember, we have the lecture in thirty minutes."

I nod my head, and she leaves the room. Once she's gone, I walk to the wall and start banging my head against it. I failed to ask her out...again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cole's POV**

Thirty minutes eventually pass by. I walk into the discussion room to see the others there and sit between Zane and Skylar. Then Sensei proceeds to give the lecture. He begins talking about how much he's proud of us for improving ourselves in terms of strengths and stability, yet we still must know the other ways of the Ninja.

A while later, my thoughts drift off to Karly. Whenever I'm around her, a fiery feeling flows through me, and I enjoy it, a lot. Even though I get nervous at some times when this happens, I don't mind getting this feeling. Man, I really want to ask her out...

"Cole."

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Sensei. "Yes, Sensei?"

"What does a true hero do?"

I think quickly for an answer then finally say, "A true hero lets others be heroes."

Sensei nods his head. "Very well then. Well, that's all for today. You all are dismissed."

The other Ninja and I walk out of the room to go on with our businesses. As I think about Karly and the fact that I keep getting distracted by her, I become more ashamed of myself, and I look down with a depressed look as I continue walking.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

As I walk towards the Training Area, I notice Cole looking upset again. I walk up to him and ask, "What's wrong now, Cole?"

He looks up at me and sighs. "Same problem."

"I know it's hard to do this Cole, but I know you can do it. Keep trying, and don't give up."

He's silent for a while. Then he nods slowly, and we both enter the Training Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cole's POV**

Jay and I fight each other without weapons for practice. Suddenly, the door opens, and Karly walks in and starts punching a punching bag.

Jay and I stop fighting each other, and he gestures towards her. "Go on. Now's your chance."

I slowly nod my head and gulp. Then I slowly walk up to Karly and take a deep breath.

"H-Hey Karly..."

Karly stops attacking the punching bag and turns to me. "Hey Cole. What's up?

I hesitate a bit, then I finally start my sentence. "Um...I was wondering...if you wanna..."

Suddenly, I accidentally step on a button that activates a robotic punching machine, and the next thing I know, I'm punched in the face, landing on the floor with a thud. The impact is so hard, I start to lose conscious, and I eventually pass out.

* * *

I awake in my bed, an ice pack placed on my head. Jay is standing on the side, looking down at me and shaking his head.

"You blew it, bro."

"What...What do you mean?

"You ruined your chance of asking Karly out. You blew it."

I groan and place my pillow above my face. Ugh, why does this keep happening to me?!


End file.
